


Praise Me

by pleasuringlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasuringlouis/pseuds/pleasuringlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves being praised.  He loved knowing what he did right, what he didn’t, and was just over-all a submissive person.  That’s how his and Louis’ relationship worked, but when Louis decides that he prefers Harry being antsy and stops praising him – the youngster can’t help but think that he’s done something wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick... so I wrote this! Hope you like it.

Harry loved being praised. He loved being told that he was good, that he was the best person ever, or even a simple ‘thanks’ was enough to make his eyes light up with acknowledgement and happiness. When he and Louis just sort of snapped together easily at the beginning, the eldest was quick to find out that this was one of the things that Harry fed off of. So he praised him. He told him he was good, that he was such a good boy for him, or even shower him in kisses muttering sweet nothings about how beautiful he was, and how he was the best boyfriend ever. However, although it might have pleased Harry, Louis was growing tired of not being able to see his boyfriend squirm. He felt sick to his stomach when he thought about how much he loved Harry writhing beneath him, but he really couldn’t help himself. It was just one of the many things that set Louis on fire. He was sure about what he was going to do about it, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to ask Harry if he could stop praising him because that would destroy the surprise. Louis decided to take it slow, however, to avoid any growing suspicion that Harry got because he just knew the older boy. They knew each other – inside and out – and he knew damn well that he would notice a shift in their relationship if he moved too quickly. So, the game began.

It was after a long day filled with three interviews and a sound check when Louis had decided to make the first move. He’d kindly asked his lovely boyfriend to hand him a bottle of water. Of course, Harry had happily obliged and bounded off towards the other end of the sound proof room to retrieve the cool bottle of water. Louis took it from him, flashing him a quick smile before he turned his attention back towards whatever Liam was saying beside him.

He didn’t miss the confused expression that crossed across Harry’s face and made him squirm a bit on the spot because – quite frankly – he was appalled by the fact that Louis hadn’t even offered him a ‘thanks’. He knew it was ridiculous because Louis had smiled at him as if he was silently thanking him, but he had always gotten a verbal praise. This time, however, it was apparently different. And Harry definitely didn’t like it. He didn’t like the fact that Louis was paying more attention to Liam – who didn’t even do anything besides offer him a nice conversation – and he definitely didn’t like the fact that he didn’t get a praise because that was what he lived for. It’s what he fed off of, and Louis knew that.

Louis was internally patting himself on the back because yes, he’d passed the first test. Obviously, Harry had noticed, but that was good. It made his adrenaline pump in his veins and also gave him the need to adjust his trousers. He swallowed thickly, thanking God that the water was cold so he could calm himself down a bit before the end of sound check to avoid any sort of embarrassment. Not to mention it would be quite hard to explain to everyone – including Harry. So, he kept his hands away from that area and simply swayed a bit on the couch as he thought up his next plan. Again, nothing that would be too much of a jump just in case, but it would be enough to make that innocent expression return to that pretty little face.

The second time that Louis didn’t praise Harry made the curly-haired boy squirm again, along with his eyes grow as wide as the size of saucers. He’d just given him some of his food and his boyfriend hadn’t offered him any sort of verbal praise at all. Louis had simply leaned forwards, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before he was pulling back and chewing absently on the chips. It made his blood boil in both frustration and hurt because why wasn’t Louis praising him? It didn’t make any sense to him and Harry’s face visibly fell at the idea of his and Louis’ relationship slowly falling apart because he had done something wrong. However, his expression made Louis have to clutch at his own shirt so hard that his fingernails were digging into the palm of his hands because fuck, Harry just looked so lost and confused. With his bright, forest-green eyes twinkling in confusion and his sinful, reddish-pink lips turned down into a frown – it just made him feel that same sort of ecstasy rush through his body. He knew it was wrong, but he’d pleased Harry for so long and it just wasn’t working for him anymore. Louis wanted this, and even if it was selfish, he was going to get it until Harry had figured out his plan.

This proved to be very difficult though, for the both of them, as time went on. Harry was grumpier than usual and often snapped at others for no good reason. Louis grew more annoyed with the curly-haired boy, still refusing to give him any sort of compliment or praise of any sort, and had resorted to shouting at him when Harry did something wrong. The rest of One Direction were just flat-out confused. They watched silently as Louis and Harry’s once-invincible relationship began to crumble to pieces right in front of them. It hurt them all knowing that something so strong was able to change and break within just a few weeks. Louis refused to give in, though, and it just pissed Harry off the longer it went on because Louis knew how important being praised was to him. Or maybe he’d forgotten.

So that’s how Harry had decided to make up his own little game. He would be as good for Louis as possible – starting with sex – because that had always been important to the both of them. After a long day at work, the two boys collapsed onto the bed in a mess of tangling limbs. It had been one of their good days where they hadn’t pissed each other off, and Harry was going to make the most of it. He was going to show Louis just how good he could be, and so that’s exactly what he did. Sliding his nimble fingers beneath his boyfriend’s light grey t-shirt, he let his large hands span out across his ribcage and palm against the soft, sun-kissed skin there. Their lips were molded together in the perfect sort of puzzle piece, hands grabbing and feeling every bit of naked skin that was available to them.

Harry had thought over his moment very precisely, making sure that he mapped out every sort of twist and turn that he knew drove Louis up the wall. Now that it was finally happening, though, he was utterly terrified that he wouldn’t receive praise from the older boy because he wasn’t good enough. Still, he pushed the doubts aside and rolled over to sprawl himself out over Louis’ short, muscular body. Harry grasped at his bicep, his other hand coming to prop himself up by Louis’ head, and their lips still smacking together earnestly. Their hips rocked together in a steady rhythm that drove them both crazy; bodies aligned and bucking wildly. They rarely got each other off like this, and so Harry took it upon himself once again to make the first move. His hands shifted their way down Louis’ body, fisting at his shirt and tugging relentlessly in a lame attempt of telling him off, off, off. However, Louis must’ve gotten the message because the next few moments were a mess of tangled limbs and discarded clothes. By the time that they collapsed back onto each other with Harry straddling Louis’ hips, they were both blissfully naked in all their glory. The eldest had his eyes squeezed shut, a hand cupped around the nape of Harry’s neck and other one feeling around frantically for the bottle of lube that they kept on the bedside table.

Harry allowed his boyfriend to continue his search while he worked down across his skin, teeth catching at the occasional spot and tongue licking over the beads of sweat the leaked from his pours to soothe the burning splotches. Hands gripping at the sheets beneath Louis, he was hardly aware of the fact that a bottle of lube had been shoved in his face until he heard a small whimper pass through his lover’s parted lips. Harry peeked up at him in shock, rather startled by the noise, but quickly regained his composure and slipped the bottle from Louis’ grasp. Popping the cap open, he spread the liquid across his fingers and ignoring some of the drops that splattered across Louis’ cock, he shifted himself back so he was able to prop himself up against the boy’s knee. After taking a few deep breaths to steady his rapid breathing and heartbeat, Harry slid the beginning of his index finger into the restricted area that clenched around the digit. He bit his lip, eyelashes fluttering, and curls cast askew as he buried himself to the knuckle. Sucking on his swollen, red lip, Harry began a steady push-and-pull motion with his finger, easily able to slip a second finger in after a few brief moments. He scissored himself open, readying himself for what was to come, and wincing in pleasure every time the tip of his fingertip brushed that sensitive spot deep inside of him. Harry arched his back, eyes squeezing shut, and he was pretty damn sure that he would have cum from just his fingers if it hadn’t have been for the small slap on the bum that he received from Louis. Yelping in surprise, his eyes shot open and he glared down at his annoyed-looking boyfriend.

“Hurry up.”

Louis demanded, rutting his hips up to prove just how hard he was for Harry. Grunting, the younger boy reluctantly pulled his fingers free of his hole and instead took a shaky hold of the bottle of lubrication again. He squirted some onto the palm of his hand, tossing the bottle aside, and lathering the older boy up. Louis hissed in pleasure and approval, lifting his hips up off the mattress and urging Harry onto him by grappling at his slim hipbones. Once the younger boy had settled himself completely down onto the Louis, they both breathed out a sigh of relief and simply let themselves stay like that in that blissful position for a few brief moments before the eldest began to grow antsy. He jerked his hips upwards into Harry’s arse, causing him to let out some sort of choked sob as he rubbed against his prostate.

“Ugh, fuck, Louis. You’re gonna make me cum now if you don’t stop.”

Harry hissed, planting his hands on Louis’ chest and beginning to lift himself up before he dropped back down to slap their lower regions together. It didn’t take long before they had built up a steady pace that had them both sweating and panting heavily. Harry was trying to do his best, his eyebrows creased in concentration and bottom lip captured between his teeth as he chewed on it harshly. He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt Louis’ hands on his hips, guiding him up and down in a steady pace, and then he began.

“Praise me, Louis. Tell me I’m good. Please, please tell me.”

Harry pleaded, his breath coming out in short breaths as his nails dug into Louis’ chest to create little crescent-shaped fingernail marks. He expected his boyfriend to realize what he was doing wrong and immediately start telling him how he was good and beautiful and just perfect like he usually did. However, the complete opposite happened, and it made Harry’s stomach drop. Silence. Louis said nothing. He just continued to grind up into the younger boy.

“L-Louis… please, praise me! Praise me; tell me if I’m doing it right. Am I making you feel good? Please, Lou, praise me.”

Harry cried, little choked noises escaping his lips as his throat closed up and his muscles contracted with the sudden rush of his orgasm. Louis arched his back, letting out a small moan that sounded suspiciously like ‘Harry’ before they were both collapsing in a heap of sweat and limbs on the battered mattress.

Tears had began to collect in Harry’s eyes when Louis said nothing but panted and gulped in oxygen eagerly, his body wriggled a bit as he rolled over away from the older boy. He dropped his head against the pillow, feeling disgusted with himself and used for the first time in his and Louis’ relationship. Tucking himself into a tight ball and ignoring the shoot of pain that ran across his spin and bum, he simply focused on steadying his breathing and trying to keep control of his emotions. That proved to be difficult though, and when Louis shuffled over to him from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist – pressing a soft kiss to the base of his skull, Harry had to do everything he could not to turn around and punch the boy in the face. He was confused, hurt, and exhausted. Letting the tears spill out over his face, Harry buried his face into the pillows and tried to suppress the body-racking sobs that were clawing their way up his throat.

“H…Harry? Are you – why are you crying, babe?”

Harry sniffled a bit at the sound of Louis’ cautious voice, feeling the pads of his fingertips brush back some curls from his face.

“You don’t want me anymore, do you, Louis? Is that why you’ve been doing this? Pushing me away and using me for sex… I feel disgusting, Louis! You don’t tell me I’m good anymore, you don’t – you don’t praise me anymore. Why? What did I do wrong?”

Crying into the pillows, the curly-haired boy felt utterly ridiculous for acting like this, but he couldn’t help it. Shivers were repeatedly making their way down his spine and he couldn’t help but feel utterly betrayed when Louis stayed silent for a long period of time.

“Do you… is this your way of breaking up with me, Lou?”

Harry eventually whispered, his eyes squeezing shut because he didn’t want to know the answer to this forbidden question. He wanted to shove the words back into his mouth and swallow them whole because they should never have been spoken between the two. They were made for each other – that’s what everybody said. That’s just how it was supposed to be. Harry didn’t understand what went on half of the time in Louis’ mind, but with the way he had been acting lately, he’d just known that this was coming soon. And you couldn’t escape the inevitable.

“W-what? Harry, no!”

Louis cried, tightening his hold on Harry and tugging at his sides to try and get him to flip over and face him. He couldn’t stand the thought that his selfishness had gotten the best of him and he’d actually been hurting Harry in the process. Never in a million years would he have ever wanted that for his boyfriend. His lovely, perfect boyfriend that meant the entire world to him, and he still couldn’t even believe that breaking up was even mentioned between the pair. No, this was definitely not what Louis had wanted when he started with this whole ‘game’.

“No, Hazza. I never want to break up with you. You’re perfect. You’re absolutely perfect, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I’ve been such a dick, haven’t I? I’ve been manipulating you and I’m just – I’m sorry. But you’re beautiful, you’re so fucking beautiful to me, Harry. Don’t ever thing of yourself as anything less. You’re not disgusting and I’m sorry for making you feel such a thing. I love you, okay? I’m in love with you, Harry. Please don’t ever think that I don’t love you because I do – I always will.”

Louis promised, enveloping Harry into the most meaningful hug that he’d ever attempted to make. He practically gave the younger boy the comfort he need, nosing his face into Harry’s ear and mumbling apologies along with sweet nothings directly into the shell of his ear until his boyfriend’s tears stopped. Harry rolled over in Louis’ grasp, clutching onto his side and burying himself into his chest as he tried to make out the rushed words spoken in his ear that just made his heart swell gratefully in his chest.

“But why, Louis? Why did you… you stopped praising me. Why?”

He eventually managed to cough out, his voice muffled by Louis’ chest and relishing the sweet feeling of their sweaty skins being pressed together with no restrictions. And that’s how their relationship should be – restriction-free.

“I don’t even know, Harry. I was just being selfish, I didn’t realize how much it hurt you. I’m sorry, please forgive me. I promise I won’t do anything like that again without talking to you first.”

Louis promised, his eyes clenching shut and arms raveling around the younger boy’s torso to pull him as close as possible. The body heat radiating between the two was enough to make both of their bodies practically cling to one another in their desperation for just each other. They needed to feel all of their partner in every way possible; keep the other company and remind each other that this was them. They were going to be okay because they had gotten over their first rough patch. Sure, things weren’t always going to butterflies and rainbows with their relationship, but Harry and Louis understood that they needed to have a good sense of communication in order to make their relationship work – and that was exactly what they were going to do.

“I forgive you. I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you. You idiot.”

Harry mumbled, pulling Louis closer – if that was possible – and pressing his lips against the sweaty, sun-kissed skin that was stretched out across his collarbone and shoulder.

Yeah, they were definitely going to be okay.


End file.
